


Freezing out her pain (So she can feel my heartbeat)

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Agentreign will be cannon, F/F, I swear it, this is my first A03 story!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: Sam and Alex go to Midvale for Christmas.(I suck at summaries and most of you have read this from my Tumblr, soo....)





	1. Chapter 1

Sam frowned as she watched Alex pace back and forth across the living room. Alex's hands were flying wildly around as she talked, making Sam smile slightly at her adorableness. Sam sat on the couch, back straight and head tilted slightly to the side. "….And so I told her that I was, indeed coming home for Christmas and she said that she was glad. So then I went on to the subject "Has It snowed yet there? Sam loves the snow" And I didn't mean to mention you, but I did, like an idiot" Alex stopped, turning to Sam, who nodded slightly, urging her to continue. Alex continued pacing "So she asked If you were doing anything for Christmas and I said that you normally spent the holiday with Ruby, since you don't have any family in National city. So she told me to invite you and Ruby to come and have Christmas with us, cause you're my friends and she would love to meet you" Alex finished, turning to Sam and gaging her reaction. Sam furrowed her brows "Okay……… Do you not want me to go to Midvale with you?" she asked. Alex grimaced and walked around to the couch "No, that's not……" Alex sighed and sat down next to Sam "We haven't told my Mom we're dating yet, and I didn't know if you were comfortable with telling her now. I do want you there" she said, taking Sam's hand gently. Sam smiled softly "That's sweet. I am ready to tell your Mom. Hell, I wanna shout it to the world" she said. Alex chuckled and looked down "So, you wanna come to my house for Christmas?" She asked sheepishly. Sam placed her hand under Alex's chin, urging her to look up in her eyes. She smiled when Alex's hazel eyes met her own "I'd love to" She said. Alex beamed and leaned forward, pressing her lips into Sam's gently. Sam cupped Alex's jaw and pulled her close, their bodies flush against each other. Neither noticed when Ruby walking into the kitchen, grabbed a bar from the cabinet and took a bite. She saw Sam and Alex and frowned. She rolled her eyes and walked to the living room, grabbing the TV remote and looking for a place to sit. She shrugged and walked to Sam and Alex, sitting down between them, forcing them away from each other. Sam glared at Ruby, who smiled innocently. Alex chuckled and rubbed Ruby on the head. Sam rolled her eyes "There is a reason she likes you better now, cause you're a softie" She said. Alex mock laughed and intertwined her and Sam's fingers behind Ruby's head. After they watched animal planet for a half an hour, Sam took the remote from Ruby, who whined in protest. "I need your focus for a moment" Sam explained. Ruby nodded and shifted so she was facing Sam completely "Eyes on you, got it" She said. Sam nodded and put her elbows on her knees, lacing her fingers together. "We are going someplace different for Christmas this year" She explained. Ruby smiled "Cool! Where? Florida?" She asked. Sam shook her head "No, we are not going to Florida" She said. Ruby frowned and watched Sam with curious eyes. Sam took a deep breath and glanced at Alex, who nodded at her slightly. Sam sat up straight "We are going to Midvale" She said. Ruby furrowed her brows "What's in Midvale?" she asked. Alex sat forward "My Mom. And Kara and Me" she explained. Ruby frowned and turned back to Sam. Ruby opened her mouth, but closed it. Then, She burst out laughing. Sam furrowed her brows and glanced at Alex, who looked as clueless as Sam felt. "That's what you were trying to tell me? That we're meeting Alex's Mom?" Ruby asked, still laughing. Sam nodded. Ruby wiped her forehead "Oh my god, Mom. I though you were gonna pass out from nerves from just telling me that" She said, shaking her head "Don't scare me like that" Ruby backhanded Sam in the arm. Sam stared blankly at her. "So, I'm guessing we're leaving tomorrow morning cause Midvale is a pretty long drive" Ruby said and Sam nodded numbly. Ruby stood "Better go pack a bag for the weekend" She said, turning and skipping out of the living room. Alex watched her with raised eyebrows and a wide grin. She turned to Sam "You okay?" she asked. Sam frowned "She…Then I….then she went…..what just happened?" She asked. Alex chuckled and kissed Sam's cheek. "Your daughter is smarter than you gave her credit for". Sam laughed numbly. 

 

"Wow, it's so beautiful here. Or, you know, it would be if it wasn't pitch black" Alex frowned and looked at Sam "Sorry, babe, I didn't know that road was closed, it's much faster that way" She said, rubbing the back of Sam's hand with her thumb. Sam nodded and went back to looking out the window. Alex sat up slightly to look in the review mirror at Ruby, smiling slightly when she saw the young girl was sleeping, her head against the frosty window. Alex chuckled and went back to staring at the road. After another hour, they arrived in Midvale, pulling into the wide driveway of Eliza's house. Alex parked the car and unbuckled, sliding out of her seat. Her feet crunched in the snow that covered everything. She smiled at her childhood home and went around the car to help Sam out. Sam walked around to the trunk to grab her and Alex's bags. Alex slowly opened Ruby's door, careful to catch her head and gently put it back against the seat "Sweetie, we're here" she said, rubbing Ruby's arm to wake her up. Ruby groaned and shifted, turning away from Alex and going back to sleep. Alex sighed and grabbed Ruby's backpack from the floorboard, putting it over her left shoulder. "Ruby, hey, come here" she said, gently turning Ruby in the seat so she was facing Alex. Ruby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, the agent pulling Ruby out of the car and hoisting her up so she was sitting on her hip. She wrapped her hands under Ruby's butt to support her and shut the door with her foot. She glanced at Ruby, who buried her face in Alex's neck and sighed contently. Sam came around the car and smiled when she saw Ruby, mouthing a thanks at Alex. They walked to the door and Sam knocked gently. The door swung open and Kara smiled at them "Hey, guys" she whispered, noting that Ruby was asleep in Alex's arms. Kara went to Sam, both using their super strength on the other fellow Kryptonian in a bone crushing hug. They both released at the same time, chests aching. "I won" Kara insisted, chest flaring in and out. Sam shook her head and rubbed her chest "No way" she panted. Kara smiled and gave Alex a side hug, being careful to not wake Ruby. "Hi" "Hi". Kara motioned for them to come in. As Sam shut the door, she heard Alex greet her mother. She turned and saw Eliza ( Sam had seen pictures of her before) smiling at sleeping Ruby. "She's adorable, Where’s her mother?". Sam raised her hand "That'd be me" She said. She stuck out her hand "Hi, I'm-" "Samantha Arias. I have heard high praise from Alex about you and Ruby" Eliza moved Sam's hand out of the way and hugged her. Sam smiled and hugged back, glancing at Alex over Eliza's shoulder. Alex bit her bottom lip nervously. When Eliza pulled away, Sam beamed at her "Thank you for inviting us, that was really nice of you". Eliza shook her head "No problem. It's nice to meet some of Alex's friends" She said, smiling and turning back to Kara. Alex's panicked eyes met Sam's. Sam nodded at her "It's okay. We'll tell her tomorrow" she mouthed. Alex nodded and they walked to the living room together. Winn, James, Lena, J'onn and M'yrnn were in the living room chatting when they walked in. They hugged Sam and Alex, all of them careful when hugging Alex so they didn't wake Ruby. When they started bombarding Alex and Sam with questions about the drive up and other things, Eliza swatted them away "They are very tired. We can catch up tomorrow, they need sleep" she explained, steering Alex and Sam towards the stairs. The two women chuckled and walked up the stairs, Kara behind them with their bags. They went to the guest room and Alex closed the door behind them. Kara sat their bags down, turning to them "When are you gonna tell her?" she asked. Alex frowned "Tomorrow, I think. Whenever we're alone with her" she said, nodding at Sam. Kara nodded "Okay, I love you guys. Sleep good" She kissed Alex's temple and patted Sam's arm. She turned and left the room. Alex sighed and laid Ruby down on the bed, turning back to Sam "Let's get ready for bed, Ruby can sleep with us" she said. Sam nodded and within minutes they were dressed for bed, gently changing Ruby into her PJs too. Sam slid under the covers, pulling Ruby, who was facing her, into her chest. Ruby groaned and shifted a bit to get closer to her mother. Alex smiled at the sight and turned off the lights, sliding in behind Sam. She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, kissing the back of her neck gently. "G'night" Sam said softly. Alex smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow "G'night, Sam"

 

Alex woke up to a whack in the face. She then promptly fell off the bed, taking Sam (Who had her arms around Alex's waist) with her. They landed on the floor together, Sam crushing Alex's ribs with her weight and Alex's elbow hitting the metal of the bedframe. They both cursed like sailors and looked at each other "What the hell, Ruby?" Sam groaned, rubbing her head. Ruby walked around the bed, holding a pillow in each hand. "Kara has been calling for us for 30 minutes. And when her yelling didn't wake you up, I went to desperate measures" She threw the pillows at Alex and Sam. "We're going to eat breakfast, come down when you are dressed" Ruby said, turning on her heels and walking out of the room. Sam rubbed her eyes with the edge of her sweatshirt sleeve. Alex chuckled and looked at Sam "Kara is a jerk" she said. Sam smiled "It's Ruby that's the jerk" she said, before kissing Alex gently and standing. She offered a hand to Alex "Come on. Family, apparently, waits for no one"


	2. Her cold heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns why Sam hates the ice.

After they got dressed in warm clothes, they headed down the hall towards the stairs. Before walking down them, Alex turned to Sam. "You ready?" She asked. Sam shook her head "No". Alex frowned and opened her mouth to ask Sam what she meant, when Sam kissed her hard. Alex's hands immediately wrapped around Sam's waist, pulling her close. Sam pulled away and beamed at Alex "We won't get to do that a lot today" she explained and Alex nodded "We will tell her" she promised. They kissed a few more times, then headed down the stairs. Eliza was in the kitchen making waffles with Ruby at her side. Eliza beamed at them "Hey, girls" she greeted. Alex smiled "Hey, Mom" she said, walking around the counter and giving her mother a side hug. She walked to Ruby "Hey, squirt" she said, patting Ruby on the back. Ruby giggled and Sam smiled softly. She walked into the living room, whacking Kara over the head. Kara cried out and looked up at Sam from the couch "What was that for?" she asked. Sam glared at Kara "Would it kill you to let us sleep in?" she asked. Kara giggled "No, but I love to annoy you two" She beamed. Sam scoffed and started smacking Kara again. Alex ran around the counter, grabbing Sam and dragging her into the kitchen "Hey, cut it out you two" She chided, sitting Sam down on a barstool. Sam crossed her arms, but smiled. After making waffles and everyone eating them, Sam helped Eliza clean up the mess. Sam was cleaning the counters when a soft tug on her sweater made her look down. Ruby was giving her puppy dog eyes "Mom….. Please" she begged. Sam frowned "What?" she asked. Ruby fiddled with her hands "So……. There's a lake here in Midvale, and it's frozen because of winter….." she said. Sam narrowed her eyes "Ruby…..No!" she turned and went back to the counter, cleaning it. Ruby stomped her foot "We've never gone skating! It would be so much fun!" she said, crossing her arms across her tiny chest. Sam glanced at her "Ruby….." she warned. Eliza frowned "Sam, I don’t mean to undermine your authority as Ruby's Mother, but Alex is a good skater and can keep an eye on Ruby if that makes you feel better" she said, rubbing Ruby back gently. "And It'll be fun for you too". Alex looked between Sam and Eliza a few times. Sam swallowed a few times, staring into Ruby's eyes. She nodded "Okay, go get your coat and scarf, we'll go in a little bit" she said. Ruby cheered and hugged her mother tightly "Thank you!" she ran off, screaming for Kara to get her coat. Eliza chuckled and followed Ruby. Alex watched Sam scrub at the already clean counter. "Sam…..baby, talk to me, what's wrong?" she said softly, so only Sam could hear. Sam paused, opened her mouth, then walked around the counter and grabbed Alex's wrist, dragging her into the laundry room. She pushed Alex in gently and closed the door, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "It's not that I don’t want Ruby to skate. I know she'll be okay" she said softly. Alex nodded slightly, urging her to continue. Sam sighed "If she goes, she'll ask me to skate with her. And I'll agree because I love her, and want her to be happy. But…… if I go out on that ice…" she looked at Alex "…It'll break me". Alex frowned, stepping forward towards Sam. "Did something happen when you were skating last time?" she asked. Sam sighed as memories flooded into her brain. 14 years ago: "Sam! Come on! Hurry up!" Sam rolled her eyes as she ran through the crisp white snow. "I'm coming, Harper! I'm only 14, I have short legs!" she yelled, smiling at her friend. They ran to the edge of the frozen, laughing in tandem. "I was right! It froze over!" Harper squealed, pulling her skates out of her bag. Sam smiled and did the same, and within a few minutes, they were gliding across the ice. Sam laughed "This is amazing!" she said, and Harper smiled. "So…." she said, skating circles around Sam, who had stopped to listen to her. "…. We gonna talk about yesterday? I know you kissed Maisie" she sing-songed. Sam choked "W-what? N-no, she…. I… we…. We just-" "Kissed?" Harper asked. Sam sighed and fiddled with her hands "Harper…" she swallowed. Harper stopped skating, taking Sam's hand "Dude, it's totally fine with me. You can date whoever you want, boy or girl. It's cool!" she said, batting a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes "And Maisie's awesome". Sam blushed "Thank you for understanding, and yeah, she is" she said softly. They went back to skating and chatting. "Arias!" a voice yelled. Sam turned to the voice and saw Maisie's brother, Mark, stomping towards the lake, Maisie behind him, yelling at him to stop. Mark glared at Sam like she was the devil himself "How dare you?" He spat. Sam frowned, looking past him at Maisie. "Mase? What's going on?" she asked. Maisie was crying, tears streaming down her face "Sammie, I'm sorry. He won't stop!" Sam then realized she had a large bruise on the side of her face. Sam's hands rolled into fists "Did he do that to you?" She asked Maisie, who nodded sadly. Harper touched Sam's arm gently "Sam… don't do anything stupid" she whispered, knowing Sam's protectiveness of Maisie cause her to go into blind rage. But all Sam could see was red, her eyes trained on Mark, who was now crossing the ice towards Sam. He grabbed her shirt, lifting her up and slamming her down against the ice. Sam cried out in pain and struggled against his grip, but he held her firmly down. "You are disgusting! How dare you kiss my sister?! Huh? You think you're cool? You think it's funny?" he asked, his teeth clenched. Maisie was now running across the ice to get to Sam. "Stop, Mark! You're gonna break the ice!" she cried. Mark slammed Sam into the ice again. "Stay out it, Maisie!" he yelled. He raised his fist and punched down, but Sam moved her head sideways to dodge it. He growled and hit the other side, but Sam was faster, moving her head again. This time, the ice cracked underneath his punch, and Sam felt it crack under her back. She looked at Maisie and Harper, throwing her arm out "Get off the ice!" she yelled at them. Before they could they move, Mark punched Sam in the stomach, the ice shattering underneath them, pulling all four into the cold, unforgiving water.

 

Sam leaned her head back against the door again, exhaling shakily. Alex watched her, wanting to hug her but not wanting to crowd her. "What happened then?" she asked softly. Sam swallowed "Harper got pneumonia and died a week later. They never found Maisie's body. I walked away with only a cold and a broken rib and arm" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Alex closed her eyes, feeling the pain radiating Sam. "What about that boy?" she asked. Sam shook her head "Mark? When I found out about Maisie, I……" she scoffed "I took my metal baseball bat and beat him with it. I broke 3 ribs, his left arm, his right leg, gave him a concussion and punched him until his face and my knuckles bled". Alex's eyes widened and tears started slipping down Sam's face. "Sam-" "I was devastated, Alex. My best friends died on that ice, and the two killers walked away" Sam put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. Alex stepped forward, opening her arms "Can I-" Sam stepped into her embrace without hesitation. She buried her face in Alex's chest, crying softly. After a few minutes, Sam stepped back, sniffing "After that, I never kissed another girl until you. Maisie died because her brother was mad at me for kissing her. So I pushed those feelings down, and I partied to numb the pain. And between my Mom and that, I was reckless, I thought I didn't matter and nothing I did effected anyone. But then…." Sam sighed softly. "You had Ruby" Alex finished, taking Sam's hands. Sam nodded "Yeah, and she forced me to be better, for her sake. She needed me, and no matter my guilt, I wasn't going to let her grow up unloved" she said softly. Alex smiled slightly "And look how great she turned out" she said, stroking Sam's cheek. Sam nodded. She sighed "That is why I don't want to skate" she said. Alex nodded "Well, I know it will be hard. But I'll be there, and it'll be good for you. Maybe you can get some kind of closure" she said softly. Sam stared in Alex's eyes, thinking "Promise…. Promise you won't leave me for a second" she whispered. Alex stepped forward, putting her hand next to Sam's head on the door and the other hand on Sam's waist "I promise. You will never be alone when I'm here to love you" she said. Sam smiled slightly "I love you too". Alex leaned forward and kissed Sam gently, caressing her girlfriend's back. Sam smiled when they pulled away "We should get back to your family, they'll suspect something's up" she said, wiping at her eyes. Alex nodded and stepped back from her. Sam pulled the door open, letting Alex walk through. Alex sighed and walked to Eliza, who was sitting on the couch with Ruby. Ruby raised her arms "Why aren't you dressed? You need warmer clothes than that" she said. Sam rolled her eyes "Sorry, Ms. Punctual. We'll go do that now" she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up the stairs, ignoring Winn's whispered comment about "Doing each other". Sam went to her suitcase that was in the corner on their shared room, opening it and digging through for her warmest clothes. Alex smiled slightly and grabbed her clothes from her bag, changing her shirt into a warm green and blue flannel. Sam changed into a different sweater, one that was meant for cold weather. She turned to Alex "How do I look?" she asked. Alex smiled "Like a goddess". Heat flushed into Sam's cheeks "Thanks" She kissed Alex gently. "Now….." she exhaled "Let's go skating"

\-----------------------------------

Sam's breath was coming out in shaky and short puffs. She was gripping Alex's hand tightly, as Alex glided across the ice easily. Ruby and Kara were yelling in delight, but Alex only had eyes for Sam. "It's okay, sweetie. I've got you" she promised. "I've got you". Sam was staring at her feet, trying to breathe. Alex pulled her a little closer, tilting her chin up "Look at me, not the ice" she said, pulling Sam along the ice. Sam nodded and they skated together. After an hour, they decided to take a break. They were sitting on the bench, when Eliza walked up with hot cocoa. "Hey, girls. How's skating going?" she asked, handing them both a cup. Sam shrugged "It's going" she smiled. Eliza chuckled and smiled "Okay, well, it's too cold out here for me. But you guys have fun" she turned to walk away. Alex exhaled; it was now or never. "Mom, wait!". Eliza turned around "Yes, Alex?" she asked. Alex swallowed and glanced at Sam, who nodded and took her hand. "Um…" Alex started "It's just…. Um…. Well… we…. Just…. Um….. I-" "Alex?" Eliza asked. Alex frowned "Yes?". Eliza chuckled "If you are trying to tell me that you and Samantha are dating, you don’t have to" she said.

Alex froze, then glanced at Sam. "H-how did you….." she looked at Eliza. Eliza smiled "It's not hard to see, Alex" she said "You guys really work well together". Alex blushed and leaned into Sam, who smiled. "Thanks" Alex mumbled. Eliza kissed Alex's head gently "Have fun, you two" she said, walking back to the house. Sam smiled "I guess we have that out of the way" she joked. "At least we can kiss in front of everyone now". Alex smiled, putting a hand on Sam's waist and pulling her close "Indeed" she kissed Sam, their cold lips warming against each other. Sam threaded her fingers through Alex's hair, moaning softly.

 

Across the frozen lake, Ruby Arias was making snowballs. She had a pile about to her waist, and was still making them. She looked over to tell her Mom to help her, when she saw her kissing Alex. Ruby rolled her eyes "Jeez" she skated to Kara, taking her hand "Come help me throw snowballs at Alex and Mom over there" she said. Kara frowned "Why? They're cute" she said. Ruby nodded "Exactly. That's why we're throwing snowballs at them". Kara shrugged 

"Makes sense, let's go"


End file.
